


转存50

by daliandanzi



Category: wl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	转存50

我本就在凡尘，何谈动了凡心？

1.

赵云澜病了。

说是病入膏肓，必须要告假两周，局里的事全权交给大庆打理。

“呸！”大庆一爪子拍在一摞需要处理的卷宗上，忿忿说：“我看是懒病吧！”

前几天在西南方向一座不知名的山上有个小案子，明明随便派小郭或者楚恕之过去一趟把事平了就可以，赵云澜偏要亲自出马，还非得带上他们家沈教授，恬不知耻的说要公费约会，顺便散散心。

谁知才刚过一天，沈巍破雾而出，把特调局趁着领导不在堂而皇之刷淘宝的美女蛇吓得差点现形：“沈沈……沈教授，你怎么……”

沈巍看了她一眼，乌黑的眸子挂了上一团死气，如冰渣一般冻得她哆嗦了一下，这才注意到沈巍怀里的人，赵云澜像是被从水里捞出来，衣服全湿了，水流滴滴答答的落在地上，形成一小块水洼，他紧闭着双眼，面色如纸。

“老赵！”祝红腾的下站起来：“这是怎么了？！”

“找林静。”沈巍匆匆丢下一句，抱着赵云澜快步走向休息室。

连斩魂使都束手无策的事情，其实找林静也没多大用处，但是这个和尚还是兢兢业业的诵经驱邪，把法事按部就班的做了一遍。

以沈巍的说法就是，他们在山中闲逛……呃，办案的时候，赵云澜失足落入一个山中湖，溺水了。

纵然知道沈教授不会撒谎，特调局众人还是不知道这话该怎么接。

且不说赵云澜是昆仑山圣，就单凭他每年休假必去海边，晒得跟从非洲扶贫回来一样，在一个巴掌大的小山湖溺水的确有点站不住脚。

除非那山湖有邪物。

赵云澜被沈巍换了身干燥的衣服，安安静静的躺在备用床上，完全没有苏醒的迹象。

特调局的众人心急如焚的守在旁边，还有个阴沉着脸一言不发的冰山斩魂使坐镇，这滋味别提多难受了，守了大半宿，郭长城就长了一嘴的燎泡。

一夜，足以将沈巍的耐心蚕食的干干净净，翻腕而出的斩魂刀破开黑雾，他要再回到那个山上，把那湖搅的天翻地覆。

就在他抬腿要走的时候，赵云澜突然翻了个身。

“赵！赵局！”小郭站了起来，殷切的冲到床边。

沈巍回过头，就看到赵云澜在众人期盼的眼光中无意识的搔了搔下巴，轻微的鼾声响起。

“……”

沈巍把赵云澜带回了家，听说是睡足了两天，醒来就向局里请了假。

大庆到底是不放心，中途回来看过一次，看到沈巍把赵云澜从床上扶起来，拥着他喂饭。大庆吓了一跳，以为赵云澜真的病到连饭都需要人喂的地步，顿时停下脚步，在贴着门口的地方焦急的踩来踩去。

过了好一会，沈巍才从房间里出来，看到大庆愣了一下：“局里有事？”

大庆甩甩尾巴，那张圆圆的胖脸露出一丝凝重，招呼沈巍蹲下身，压低了声音问：“老赵怎么床都起不来了？病这么重？”

按理说不应该啊，昆仑山圣归位，这世间能伤到赵云澜的人也屈指可数，再怎么样也不可能因为落一次水就病入膏肓啊？

“哦，没有。”沈巍抬起一只手顺了顺大庆的毛，大庆被摸的眯了眯眼，目光落在沈巍的另一只手上，偌大的碗已经空了，边缘还沾着红烧排骨的酱料。

“他最近嗜睡，连饭都懒得起来吃。”

嗯？大庆又看了看那只空碗，圆圆的脑袋迷茫的偏了偏：“？？？”

“懒病！”大庆愤恨的张开爪子，毫不客气的将赵云澜办公室那张新添的皮椅抓出几道痕迹。

2.

赵云澜倒不是真病了，他是梦特别长，魇住了。

他在梦里越过黄泉，踏过山川，走过四季，来到一个遥远的时间。

他骑着马，带着一队人，从城门穿行而过，在质明之间，这行人披上一层深沉的墨色，带着一股萧飒的杀气。

他们这些人，夜里干活，侵晨时分才能回城，街上几乎没人，偶尔有商贩推开门，为今天的生意做准备。

秋雨裹着一股寒气，打在他的斗笠上，顺着纹理往下滑，落在握着缰绳的手臂上，他的半边衣物都浸透了血，被雨水一溶，淅淅沥沥的滴在青石板路上。后面的马足接连踩上，瞬间就不见了痕迹。

他注意到空旷的街上唯一一个行人，那人撑着一把油纸伞，墨色衣袍，与他们迎面走来。似乎为了让行，又有些忌惮，那人在他们将近的时候停下，侧身退了一步。

擦身之间，他又看了那人一眼，油纸伞挡了那人大半张脸，隐约看到苍白的下巴和锋利的薄唇。

他下意识的握住垂在腰间的铜铃。

那铃无芯，遇妖则响。

铜铃没响，跟在后面的急躁丫头却突然策马挤了上来，他连忙扯起缰绳去避，手臂甩了半圈，堪堪将那丫头避过去，他皱着眉头训斥了一句：“急什么！”

那丫头头也不回道：“回家吃饭！”

他再朝那个黑衣人看去，只见那苍白的半张脸上溅上一道血迹，从耳垂到下巴，笔直又刺眼的一道。

那是他方才甩上去的，浸湿满袖的妖血。

“对不住，冲撞了。”他勒住缰绳将马朝那人身边驱了一步，高大的马身又将那人逼的退了半步，他俯下身，从怀里掏出还算干净的帕子递到伞下：“擦擦吧。”

握住伞柄的手指青白，黑衣人僵在原地，似乎并不想接。

僵持了半晌，他自知没趣的想收回手，那人却突然伸出手，连同帕子一起握住了他，那手冷的过分，像是刚从冰川里捞出来，将他冰的一抖。

油纸伞抬起来了些，那双深如渊的眸子猝不及防的撞入他的眼睛，苍白的脸如雪，一道污秽殷红的妖血，让这张书生气的脸显出诡异的艳丽，触目惊心。

那人一眨不眨的望着他，那像一口井，深不见底，不知道藏了多少东西，危险而又诱人，让人不由自主的想向里探。

他张了张口，突然问道：“我们可曾见过？”

未经思考的话滚出唇口，让两个人同时愣住。

那人眼睫颤了颤，缓缓松开手，将那帕子拢在掌心，斜下的油纸伞再次挡住那张苍白的脸。

他还想再问，远处小丫头清亮高昂的声音响起：“裴大哥！干什么呢？快些！”

他直起腰，夹着马肚“驾”了一声，策马快步追上自己的同伴，驶至街尾，他又回头看了一眼，那人还站在原地，被雨幕遮挡的模糊，只留下一道黑色的身影。

那是他在那个时代，和沈巍的第一次见面。

3.

“裴文德。”

沈巍顿了两秒，继续将梨子切成方便入口的大小，放进瓷盘中，端着走到沙发跟前，用叉子串起一块，递到那摊在沙发上仿若没骨头的人嘴边。

赵云澜一口咬住，抽出叉子，将那脆梨咬的咔嚓作响，他又叉起一块塞进嘴里，晃了晃翘在茶几上的长腿，含糊问道：“你还记得吗？”

沈巍看了他一眼，伸手将黏在他唇角的果屑捏下，顺手送进自己嘴里，在他身边坐了下来，沉声念他的名字：“昆仑。”

他记得。

和昆仑有关的，生生世世他都不会忘。

赵云澜这话，算是白问了。

赵云澜身子一歪，懒洋洋的靠在沈巍身上，一块梨子跟着送上去，在沈巍唇边晃了晃，被沈巍一把捉住手，便老实的送到他嘴里。

“你跟我讲讲。”

“讲什么？”

“讲讲我那一生，那一世，讲讲你跟我。”

沈巍沉默的吃了几块赵云澜递上来的梨，半晌，才低声问道：“是和你的梦有关？”

“嗯，”赵云澜将盘子里剩下的梨子解决掉，伸了个懒腰站起来，端着盘子慢悠悠走到厨房的：“我这整夜整夜的做梦，像是要让我走完那一世，跟连续剧似的，”他回头冲着沈巍挑了挑眉：“不然你赶快给我剧个透，让我提前知道大结局。”

半天没等到回音，赵云澜回过头，就看到沈巍呆呆的坐着，不知道在想什么。

赵云澜将洗好的盘子擦干放入柜子，抽出张纸巾擦了擦手，将纸巾团成一团，瞄准了沈巍旁边的垃圾桶，纸团划出一道完美的抛物线，一击即中。

沈巍像是被这动静惊了一下，望向赵云澜的眼睛显得有些迷茫。

“发什么呆，跟我说说吧。”

又等了许久，沈巍才缓缓开口：“我并不是每一世都可以看你走到最后。”

万年之久，百转生世。

沈巍踽踽独行，每一步都走的艰难，他承诺不能与昆仑相见，不可以伴他左右，他只能竭尽所能的多看他一眼，多一次擦肩而过。

人间变幻莫测，几十年就是另一番光景。

有时候等沈巍来时，他已经化作一捧白骨。有时候，还没等沈巍寻到他，他已经踏上奈何桥。

后来沈巍从昆仑山走到冥界，以镇万鬼作为交换，枯守黄泉，换得昆仑的生死簿，这样就算是昆仑的上一世再怎么短暂，他都能站在奈何桥头，远远地看上他一眼。

“那一世就没有。”沈巍垂着眼睛，淡淡的叹了口气：“所以你那一生，我不知道结局。”

低着的额发被揉了一把，赵云澜在他身前蹲了下来，双手握住他用力绞在一起的手指，将唇印了上去，他仰起头看着沈巍，弯着的眼睛映着光，清晰地显出沈巍的影子。赵云澜知道他一提起那段路就不好受，别提沈巍，就算是他，但凡想起他的小鬼王一个人孤零零的走了几千年，就如同浇了一壶苦酒，熬的满心的酸楚。

沈巍露出一抹温柔的笑：“那一世我见过你3次，长安城一次，城南郊外竹林一次，酒肆一次。”

赵云澜愣了下，不易察觉的皱了皱眉头。

不对。

“不对，”沈巍补充道：“算上奈何桥头那次，是四次。”

还是不对。

赵云澜的脸上渐渐没了笑意，他不笑的时候唇角锋利，显得有些冰冷：“那后来呢，为什么再没见过？”

沈巍错开眼睛，低声说：“我承诺不能与你相见，3次已经……”

“沈巍。”赵云澜打断了他，他松开沈巍的手站起身，从口袋里掏出烟盒，面无表情的点上一根烟，靠在沙发边抽了几口，沉默的等待沈巍说实话。

过了片刻，沈巍叹了口气：“我受伤了，那段时间妖物丛生，天下大乱，你是缉妖司首领，我暗中帮你平妖，受到重创，你予我的神格散了，很多年后才重聚神格，重新走出大封，才到黄泉匆匆看了你一眼。”

沈巍捏了捏自己的手指，轻描淡写的几句话一带而过，他小心翼翼的看着赵云澜愈发阴沉的表情，试图转移话题：“不过，有一件怪事，我在奈何桥头见到你的时间，明明距离你阳寿尽还有25年，但是……”

赵云澜没有接话，凹下双颊深深吸了口烟，香烟迅速到了底，烧到末端，赵云澜扯过烟灰缸摁灭，半晌，才慢吞吞的看了沈巍一眼。

那眼神像没开刃的刀子，不轻不重的划了一下。

沈巍立刻绷紧了脊背，交叠的双手用力握紧。

“你下午还有课，去上班吧。”赵云澜莫名其妙的抛出一句：“我又困了，等会去睡个午觉。”

沈巍站起来，朝着赵云澜踏出两步，又堪堪停下，纯黑的眼睛望着他，显得有些可怜，他的嘴唇动了动，低声说：“云澜……”

赵云澜抬起手，手心向内冲他摆了摆，像是累极了：“走吧。”

沈巍抿起唇冲他走来，伸手拉住他的胳膊，带着讨好又亲昵的握住捏了捏。赵云澜扭了下，想把他甩开，却被更用力的抓住，另一只手圈住他的腰，硬是把他困在桌边，不由分说的搂住了他。他对赵云澜太熟悉了，以至于他皱一下眉，他就知道赵云澜不高兴，沈巍不擅长哄人，只能固执的抱着他，把下巴往他脖颈里蹭。

“行了，没完了吗？”

赵云澜没好气的要把他推开，就听到沈巍有些无奈的，闷声闷气的开了口：“你那时受了重伤，我不能看着你死，你已经没了意识，我以为你不知道。”

赵云澜愣了下，简直要被气笑了：“你什么时候能把你这有苦往肚子里咽的毛病给改改？”

“有些事没必要说，”沈巍说：“说多了，我怕你伤心。”

“你以为你什么都憋着不说，我就会好受吗？”

沈巍没再说话，他搂紧了赵云澜，侧头轻轻吻上他的耳垂，顺着下颌线亲到嘴唇，赵云澜被他亲的没办法，最后在那双闪着光的眼神下妥协，好歹是笑了。

“行了，赶紧去上班吧。”

“好。”

在昨天的梦里，他被长刀穿透腹腔，生生钉在地上，剧痛模糊了他的神智，让他几乎看不清东西，恍惚之间有人破风而来，那声音似乎带着血，低吼着叫他的名字。

那是沈巍。

体内的妖血翻涌，奔向四肢百骸，妖气上涌，将他的眼睛烧的火红。

后来，他只记得痛不欲生，似乎每一寸骨头都被打碎被重组，痛的他想喊叫出声，却被一次次掰开嘴巴，被柔软的东西堵住，源源不断的渡进什么液体。那味道很奇怪，带着说不出的腥气，他挣扎着不肯喝，却被掐住腮，强行灌下去。

那是什么东西，裴文德不知道。

但是他赵云澜清楚。

4.

疼。

太疼了。

每动一下，就有刀锋割破皮肉的声音。

“昆仑！”

谁？

他勉强睁开眼睛，血水糊住了眼帘，一片血红中点开一块墨迹，越来越近。

“昆仑……”

谁？

在叫谁？

他一张口，血从喉中涌出，堵住了他的声音。

手腕被冰冷的手握住，力道之大，几乎要将他的骨头捏断。

“裴文德……昆仑……”

是在唤他？

裴文德动不了，他太疼了，但是他想靠的近一点，看的清楚些，听的清楚些。

又是那双眼睛，深如沉渊，却带着星点火光，每次望着他，都像是压着千万重山，专注而又沉重，像被刻在了骨子里，让他忍不住躲闪。

他再无力压制那妖血，顺着脉络浩荡的翻涌而上，将他的意识燃烧殆尽。

吞噬他的，不知道是妖血，还是沈巍。

他像是滚入业火中，焚烧着他的心脏，让他从里到外都在痛。

每星点的火都是沈巍。

他们不过见过三次，三次而已。

第一次在长安城内，有雨，裴文德问他：“我们可曾见过？”

他没有回答。

第二次在城郊，他被蛇妖所伤，命悬一线，黑袍人从虚无中而出，将他揽入怀中，长刀破空，将蛇首斩下。

那日他得到了他的名字。

裴文德问：“沈巍，我们可曾见过？”

他沉默良久，说：“见过一次，长安城内。”

第三次在酒肆，他大马金刀的坐在二楼的厢房内喝酒，玩味的看着面前正襟危坐的黑袍人。

沈巍说他自大不敬之地，混沌而生，为鬼王，伤可愈，断肢可生，不会死。他反复强调，只为了说一句：“无周山凶险，你不能去，我代你去。”

裴文德似乎丝毫不意外，即使坐在他面前的这个不是人，是个黑雾萦绕看不清面目的鬼王，他也只是看着那双眼睛，觉得有些好笑：“裴某何德何能，要你这么待我？”

要是沈巍说不出来，他也没这个道理让他这样庇护。

他等了一盏酒的时间，也没等到沈巍的答案。

裴文德放下酒盏，拿起靠在桌边的长刀站起来：“裴某一为皇上，二为天下苍生，岂有贪生怕死的道理？”

沈巍皱起眉头，正要开口，就被他按住肩头，单薄的手掌在他肩头拍了两下，轻轻搭在上面，甚至亲昵的捏了捏。那手指温热，隔着一层布料，让那一小片的皮肤似乎被细细密密的刺了，沈巍藏在宽袖下的手不动声色的握了起来。

“你……”裴文德迟疑了开了口，他想说些什么，那周周转转的字眼却堵在喉头，让他屏息静气了几次，都没能说出来。

他最终又拍了拍沈巍的肩膀，拎着刀走了。

踏出厢房，踩过木质的长廊，“嘎吱嘎吱”踩上两节有些老旧的楼梯，裴文德握着扶手停了下来，他呆了半晌，掉头朝回走去。

他还是想把没说完的话告诉他。

裴文德走到门口的时候，正看到沈巍侧身站在桌边，手里握着他的酒盏。

裴文德一愣，鬼使神差的退了一步，藏在门边。

那杯酒已经被喝完了，空的，被那青白的手指捏着，似乎在仔仔细细的端详。

裴文德只看得到他小半张侧脸，看不清表情，他却莫名的觉得紧张。

那酒盏在沈巍手里转了两圈，他的动作很慢，不知道到底在看什么，他就像是捏着裴文德的心，冰冷的指尖触到滚烫的心脏，让那里发麻。

这种感觉太怪异了，裴文德握紧手中的刀鞘，正要索性开口唤沈巍，却像被突然捏住了嗓子，截断他所有的气息，他瞪起眼睛，清晰的听到自己胸腔的震动。

沈巍垂下头，削薄的唇被苍白的脸衬的红艳，微微张开，极轻的含住了酒盏的沿。

裴文德像是被烫了一下，匆忙的别开目光：他在干什么？

他握紧了手中的刀，踉跄的退了两步，转身仓惶而逃。他杀过数不清的妖，经历过数次凶险，却从没像这次一样，仿佛身后有洪水猛兽紧紧的咬着他，让他不敢回头。

他不知道撞到多少行人，抓着胸襟匆匆忙忙躲到一个巷子里，翻涌而上的妖血逼红了他的眼。

他到底没能说出口，他本想告诉沈巍：等我回来，我有好些话要问你，一条条一桩桩，你都要跟我说清楚。

后来他在剧痛中辗转反侧，他想问问沈巍：你可知我体内有妖血，你可知动情动欲能吞噬我的心智？那日在酒肆，你可知，我就在门后……

他们不过见过三次，沈巍就如同厚重的墨打翻，不小心浸入一册宣纸，还没来得及移开，就已经层层叠叠浸透了墨汁。

到底是为什么，裴文德也说不清楚。

梦乱了。

世间也乱了。

世人都说鬼门破了，妖乱祸世，连地下的恶鬼都要来凑一份热闹。缉妖司广招天下异士，只求齐心协力除妖降魔，换得天下太平。

缉妖司首领裴文德拿着度牒辞官，接了灵佑大师的衣钵，从此云游天下，越是凶险的地方，他便越是要去，所到之处，妖物尽除。

只有裴文德心里清楚，不是鬼门破了，是鬼王死了。

沈巍死了。

所以无人牵制，所以恶鬼现世。

所以他走遍天下，凡听闻有鬼称王祸世，他都要去看一看。

那时他自梅那丫头的啜泣声中醒来，第一句话就是：“沈巍呢？”

女娃娃眨着一双红肿的眼睛疑惑的望着他，根本不知道他说什么。

是啊，没人认识沈巍，没人知道沈巍，就连他，也只不过和他见过寥寥几面。

他抬起手，指尖绕着几缕发丝，是极痛之时从身边人身上扯起来的，如漆如墨，不是他的，也不是梅的。

裴文德燃起一盏魂灯，将那缕发丝燃尽，割开手腕，以血养之，成年累月，魂灯不灭，他走遍千山万水，总能把鬼王四散的精魄聚集，重新养出来。

在沈巍离开的第三年，他找到了他。

自山下听闻山中有鬼，容颜有仙人之姿，却凶恶残暴，妖，人，皆为盘中之餐。

裴文德上山的时候，正看到那恶鬼面无表情的摁着一只妖，咔嚓一声，利落的扭断了那只妖的脖子，张口咬下，血溅了他下半张脸，衬的那皮肤雪白，眼眸漆黑。

就如同裴文德初次见他的那个雨天，他在伞下，苍白的脸，艳丽的血色。

不过年岁要小上一些，看上去还是个半大的少年，他挑嘴的很，一只妖啃了一小半便厌了，他索性丢开，伸手把藏在石后的东西拽了出来。

那是个人，一身粗布衣裳，草鞋都破了，看样子像上山砍柴的樵夫，他吓得哆哆嗦嗦，裤子湿了一大片，估计是失禁了。鬼王皱起眉头，看上去十分嫌弃，扬起手就要把人拎起来。

裴文德双手合十默念梵音，一串金印自掌心而出，他抬起手腕，金印合鞭，布满咒印，“啪”的一鞭抽在鬼王手上。

鬼王惨叫一声，骤然松开手，那樵夫吓破了胆，腿软的跌在地上踉跄的滚下岩石，正滚落在裴文德脚边。他慌张的爬起来，千恩万谢的对面前的白袍僧人磕了几个头：“谢大师救命之恩！”

裴文德未曾看他一眼，法印金鞭缠在腕上，朝鬼王走去，那樵夫赶紧哆嗦的站起来退了几步，拔腿就跑，这座山，他怕是再也不敢上来了。

鬼王目露凶相，狰狞的指甲显现，冲着裴文德低声咆哮着扑了过来，裴文德口中梵音不断，手中金鞭如蛇一般咬上那鬼王瘦长的身子，将他掀翻在地上，狼狈的滚了一圈。

他再不敢上前，防备而又凶恶的盯着裴文德。

那和尚站在距离他五步远的地方，金鞭握在手中，开口道：“你叫什么？”

鬼王退了一步，防备的看了一眼他手中的鞭子，又抬头朝那人脸上看去，那人眉眼如峰，表情却淡的如天边的云，那样轻淡的望着他，却让他没由来的心悸，鬼王不知所谓的按了按心口，不懂这种陌生的感觉，像是贪婪，想把面前这个和尚拆吞入腹，让他融入自己的血肉。

这样想着，他又张开爪牙，不管不顾的冲裴文德扑去。

金鞭不再留情，雷雨般落在他身上，裴文德默念符咒，金鞭化作层层佛印印，如同一个绳索，将鬼王牢牢捆了起来。

裴文德把鬼王带上了山，找到一间早就没有人烟的破庙住了下来，画地为牢，将鬼王困在山上。

鬼王并不老实，刚开始凶神恶煞，连裴文德为他擦脸清洗血迹都要咬上一口，咬的裴文德手腕鲜血淋漓，裴文德并不恼，反而掐着他的两颊，将血口往他口里送：“既然咬破了，就喝下去，一滴都不许漏。”

那血比鬼王吃过的任何东西都要香甜，让他忍不住贪婪的吮吸，大口喝了几口，他偷偷瞥了一眼和尚，那浅淡的面容似乎更苍白了一些，棱角分明的唇没有半点血色，再往上，正对上注视着他的修长眉眼。

那眼睛里蕴藏着他看不懂得东西，让他莫名胸口发闷，下意识的松开牙齿。

裴文德垂下手臂，那被咬的惨不忍睹的手腕被宽大的袖子遮住，他似乎毫不在意，也不去管那伤口，轻声问：“吃饱了？”

鬼王阴郁的盯着他，一言不发。

“会说话吗？”裴文德把他扶正了些，手伸到他的额前，从上至下把那乱掉的长发理顺：“叫什么名字？”

少年鬼王盯着不停在他脸侧游走的手臂，渗着香甜的血气，细瘦到他一个用力就可以咬断，他分明想咬上去，却不知道为何，又有些忌惮。

裴文德等了半晌，等到他以为那少年鬼王不会说话，低沉的声音响了起来：“我没有名字。”

他自天地黑暗中生出，没人给他取，他哪有什么名字？

“叫巍吧。”

少年鬼王抬起头。

“不，”裴文德思索了一下，道：“你还没长大，去掉几笔，叫嵬吧。山鬼，也算应景。”

少年鬼王怔怔的盯着裴文德，似乎没听明白。

裴文德却不管他懂不懂，替他做了决定：“以后你就在这山上与我作伴，没我的允许，不许下山。”

鬼王被迫跟在裴文德身边，随他一起伏妖，死去的妖物，他要吃便吃了。他也曾想对勿入山中的人类下手，裴文德不说二话，一根金鞭便抽在他身上，连续几次，他便知道，人不能吃。

裴文德像个冷酷无情的伏妖者，将他困在身边，不容他作乱。他又像个奇怪的饲主，隔一段时间就会割破自己的手腕，放满一碗血，让少年鬼王喝下。

刚开始，少年鬼王接过就喝，饮下后还贪婪的盯着裴文德的手腕，抓过那细瘦的腕子狠狠舔上几口，裴文德倒也不挣，由着他去。

后来，他渐渐有些抗拒，裴文德每次放完血的脸色苍白，总是让他看的不舒服。

再后来，他不愿意再喝，那血分明不再香甜，每次被灌入喉中，都越发的苦。

盛着血的瓷碗被他砸在地上，锈色铺了一地，异常的刺眼。裴文德淡淡的看了他一眼，饱满的唇掀开，吐出两个字：“浪费。”

裴文德下了山，没再带着少年鬼王。

鬼王漫山遍野的找，又被封山的金印困住，下不了山，他就这样被孤零零的抛在山上。

不知道过了多少时日，等到裴文德回来，少年鬼王早就急红了眼，他不知道自己在急什么，大多的情绪他都无法感知，他不懂，也没人讲与他听，他只知道自己要捉住那个和尚，把他锁在自己身边，如果那个和尚再丢下自己，那就吃了他，让他血肉白骨都与自己化为一体，他就再也跑不了了。

但是这些话他不敢说，他只亦步亦趋的跟着裴文德，他害怕裴文德的法器，他害怕自己锁不住他。

裴文德将盛着血的碗递到他面前，轻声说：“再浪费一次，我就不会回来了。”

在那座不知名的山上，一人一鬼相伴着活着，也不知是谁饲养了谁。

山中从翠色到温黄，再到大雪漫天，银装素裹。

时间像是过得极快，眨眼间，少年鬼王就长高了许多。又像是格外的悠长，每一寸光阴都让人记得清清楚楚。

少年鬼王越来越强大，黑雾萦绕着周身，渐渐的，金印再也困不住他。

裴文德也不再锁他，也很少拿金鞭出来教训他，这个少年几乎长到和他差不多高，除了更为削瘦了些，几乎和沈巍并无二致。裴文德看着他的时候，总是会想到那日酒肆。

再往深处，他便不敢想了。

少年鬼王知道裴文德有一盏不灭的魂灯，刚被裴文德捉住的时候，他试图作乱，去将那魂灯打翻，那平时一副淡然模样的和尚竟然动了怒，气的红了眼。

后来他不愿再饮裴文德的血，固执的不肯妥协，却看到裴文德将本应给他的血倒入魂灯，养的那火苗妖异，跳动不已。

他是不悦的，又开始琢磨着去将那灯砸了。

反复几次，裴文德索性连骂都懒得骂他，指着那盏灯说：“你若将它砸了，你也不用活了，这灯养的是你的精魄，你若想死，现在就拿着灯滚。”

裴文德又说了他听不懂的话，他自天地黑暗间生出，又怎么会被一盏灯养着精魄？

他听不懂的东西太多了，就像他问裴文德为什么要以自己的血养着他。

裴文德说：“你于我有恩，我于你有情。”

他当时跪坐在佛像下，蒲团上，双手合十，一字一句，说的极慢。

但是什么是恩？什么是情？少年鬼王却怎么都不明白，他始终懵懵懂懂，像个无情无心之人。

鬼王没有情，却有欲。

像是刻入血骨的欲望，让他想离裴文德近一些，再近一些，即使握着他的手腕，压住他的肩膀，还是不够。那显得有些苍白的皮肤露出来，他懵懂的把手贴上去，温热的几乎要烫到他。

裴文德望着他，那眼神是轻柔的，还有少年鬼王看不懂的东西，像是缀着某种闪着光的东西，他看一眼，就别过眼睛，不肯再看了。

他听到裴文德叹了口气，悠长无奈，还有什么呢？

裴文德似乎笑了，他说：“该怎么办呢……”

不知谁碰倒了烛台，蜡油盖上芯，瞬间就熄了。

厚重的喘息声自黑暗中响起，层层衣服被剥下。

一吻在眼角，是那日有雨，在石板路上惊鸿一瞥。再一吻在唇边，是那日酒肆，落在酒盏沿的惊心动魄。

少年鬼王顿时乱了阵脚，毫无章法的压住身下的人，那人既是引导者，又是承受者。

裴文德撑起手臂，五指抓住床沿，指腹按压的青白，几乎要陷入那木头，仰起的脖颈像搁浅的鱼，喉结起伏滑动，忍受着被撑开的疼。太疼了，疼的他眼前恍惚，似乎又回到那个让他痛不欲生的时候，沈巍唤他，救他。

他扶住少年鬼王的肩，蜷起的腿弯蹭着少年细瘦的腰，满是寡廉鲜耻的香。

他叫着少年鬼王的名字，嵬，巍……音调时扬时平，不知道到底是哪个字。

黑暗之中，裴文德侧过脸，将眼睛偷偷掩在臂间。也许是太疼了，不然怎么会掉泪呢？

月光顺着窗子洒进来，铺了一地的冷色。

5.

赵云澜猛地惊醒。

他喘着粗气坐起来，握着毯子的手抖个不停，心跳快的像是要从嗓子里蹦出来，如同被塞了一团棉花，让他说不出的闷和苦。

怎么回事……

怎么回事？

沈巍不是说，那之后他神格散了，许多年后才自大不敬之地重新走出吗？

可是……赵云澜终于抚平了心跳，长长舒了口气：可是那的确是沈巍，他认得出。

床头柜的手机突然间亮了起来，伴着震动声在柜子上颤个不停。赵云澜又低着头按了按太阳穴，才伸手把手机拿了过来，屏幕上跳动的，正是他刚刚念着的名字。

“喂？”赵云澜的声音低哑，带着明显的疲惫。

手机那段似乎顿了顿，才迟疑的说：“我吵醒你了吗？”

“没有，你下班了吗？”

“还有一节大课，今天下午课是满的，你忘了吗？”沈巍温柔的问：“晚上想吃什么？我下班了顺路去趟超市。”

赵云澜这才抬头朝挂钟看去，现在才下午3点，距离沈巍去上班才过了两个小时，但是在他那个梦里，却过了好多年，发生了太多事，让他疲惫的几乎直不起脊背。

等了一会都不见回答，那边试探的唤了一声：“云澜？”

赵云澜应了一声，他看着自己搁在膝盖上的手腕，开口问道：“沈巍，你说自那之后，再没见过我，是一次都没见过吗？”

那边静默了一会，才反应过来赵云澜问的什么：“我那时神识全无，怎么见你？”

赵云澜垂下眼睛，不由自主的皱起眉头。

“不过，我倒是一直有梦，梦里似乎伴你左右，但是自我醒来，就什么都不记得了，”那边低声笑了出来，似乎觉得是个荒诞的玩笑：“说不准我在梦中化成小鬼，去见你了也说不定。”

赵云澜一愣，心猛的跳了一下。

“云澜，你是又梦到什么了吗？”

过了半晌，赵云澜也跟着笑了一下，在沈巍看不到的地方，这个笑显得尤其的疲惫：“没有，杂乱无章的，搞不清楚。”

又握着手机说了些家常的体己话，听到沈巍那边上课铃声才挂断电话，赵云澜放下手机，渐渐敛去笑容。

那个连名字都没有的山，他必须再去一次了。

还有他失足落水的山中湖，那湖里，到底有什么呢？

龙城大学大二的课上，沈巍放在讲台上的手机亮了一下，他讲课声未停，手指却摸上了手机的按键，将消息调了出来。

[局里有事，我去一趟，晚上可能会迟点。]

沈巍一愣，还未及思考，另一条讯息紧接着进来了。

[乖乖在家等我。]

沈巍不易察觉的弯了弯眼睛，摁灭了手机屏幕。

赵云澜缩地成寸，瞬间就到了那个山中湖。

再次站在湖边，似乎什么都不一样了。

一周前他和沈巍来这儿，这个人烟稀少，甚至显得有些萧瑟的无名山，作为偶尔踏青的地方，倒也算不错。

但是现在重重压在他心里的记忆，却是他皈依佛门，化为僧人，和他的小鬼王在这山上相守。

那时山风料峭，虽然也没有人烟，但是总称得上郁郁葱葱。他时常会在山里游走，身后三步的地方，总跟着一个百无聊赖的少年鬼王。

包括这山中小湖，湖边种了一排杨柳树，夏天的时候坐在树下，是个避暑的好地方。

不像现在，光秃秃的一片，显得好不冷清。

赵云澜站在湖边轻轻的挥了挥手，平静的湖泊突然泛起浪，一层接着一层交叠着涌起，有灵性似的从中间劈开，落为两道整齐的瀑布，自动在赵云澜面前让开一条路，铺满岩石的湖底带着滑腻的水草，渐渐展露在眼前。

他再一扬手，那水草剥落，连着零落的鱼类尸骨都扫去。他轻轻一跃，利落的踩上湖底的岩石，一步一步朝中间走去。

这个湖着实不大，容不得他走几步。

在正中间两块相交的岩石处，一个细长的黑色物体卡在那里。

约3尺多长，古朴的外壳，粗糙的手柄，柄上还工整的刻着一个字：嵬。

那是裴文德的长刀，被丝丝缕缕的黑气缠绕，像是被什么精魄护着，经过几百年，竟然还没腐朽。

赵云澜眨了眨眼，眼周一片酸涩，莫名的钝痛从心底深处上涌，让他稍微含起胸口，从后面看，那微微瑟缩的背影显得有些伛偻。

过了片刻，赵云澜伸出手，细长的手指刚一碰到那刀柄，那萦绕的黑气如同被什么绷断，蓦然散去，连同那刀鞘刀柄，一瞬间腐朽而去，不见了踪影。

6.

裴文德和这尘世几乎没了联系，只有那个叫梅的小丫头，从16岁长到了24岁，变成一个飒爽的大姑娘。

她背着裴文德的长刀，找了他很多年，踏破了几双鞋，跑死了几匹马，走过数不清的庙宇，终于在一座名不见经传的小山上寻到了他的踪迹。

那山上设有法印，迷雾重重，寻常人进不去，山里的妖魔也出不来。

山上的破庙一丝香火也无，没有沙弥，没有梵钟。

梅前前后后绕了几圈，前院种着一棵硕大的槐杨树，这个时节还没开花，后院开了一洼菜地，郁郁葱葱种了好几样瓜果蔬菜。

说是寺庙，反倒像是寻常的农家。

梅蹑手蹑脚的走到前殿，用殿形容真是抬举了这个破屋子，里面的佛像也破败的辨不出原貌，但是那佛像下却坐着一个虔诚的诵经僧人。

昏黄的夕阳透过窗子照到他身上，从额头到合十的指尖都镀上一层柔和的边，让梅不禁屏住呼吸，唯恐扰了他。

能寻到他，梅还是欢喜的。

她满心满眼都是裴文德，根本没注意到他身边还有一个人。

那人躺在他膝边，一身的墨色，被他的阴影罩住，让人很难一眼看到。那人翻了个身，露出一张少年人雪白漂亮的脸，似乎是睡着了，长发随着他的动作落下，凌乱的挡在脸上，那人皱了皱眉，发出不悦的哼声。

梅愣在门边，怔怔的看着裴文德垂下手，自然的替那人拨去凌乱的发丝，顺在耳边用手指梳了梳，瘦长的手指自那雪白的下巴上抚过，显得极其的温柔。

温柔到惊世骇俗，让梅如遭雷击，难以置信的后退了两步。

这时她才注意到，那根本不是什么少年，那东西周身黑雾萦绕，分明不是人类！

她咬破舌尖，金瞳尽显，那少年在妖瞳之下无影遁形，魔气横生，如同从阴间爬出的恶鬼，更可怖的是，他身边的裴文德周身环绕着黑雾，丝丝缕缕入肌入骨，如影随形。

梅一言不发的摸向后背，唰的一声抽出长刀，寒光闪现，她持刀冲那少年斩去。

后来她被裴文德赶下了山，他在她面前加固了法印，禁止她再入山半步。

她早已不是几年前的小女娃娃，脸上没了婴儿肥，梳起了额发，分明一副飒爽的样子，却在裴文德面前哭的如同还没长大。

“我找了你八年！你却躲在这深山里养鬼！”

“你是人！他是鬼啊！”

“裴大哥，你鬼迷了心窍，不要命了吗？”

梅睁着一双金瞳，源源不断的落下泪：“你看看你，已被鬼气入侵至此，你以身饲鬼，你会死的！”

裴文德站在屏障之内，双手合十，静静的听着梅的质问，哭喊，怒骂，清瘦的脸上没有半点表情，他甚至眼睛都不抬，看都不看她一眼。

莫夜将近，那个丫头终于哭累了，喊乏了，一个踉跄坐在地上，捂着脸小声哽咽：“我才刚找到你，我不想看着你死啊……”

她伤心极了，细瘦的肩膀耸着，随着哽咽一下下颤抖着。

裴文德到底是不忍心，终于开了口：“你走吧。”

这一开口，就是赶她走。

梅抬起头，那双眼睛已经哭得红肿，眼底布满血丝，数不清的情绪混在里面，融成一团，只剩下浓浓的不甘。

她不明白。

她喜欢裴文德，从加入缉妖司，喝下妖血，被庇护在长刀下的时候，她就喜欢他。

她因为执念触动妖血，几乎变成半妖。她又因为听闻裴文德剃度出家，她也跟着修行佛法，平体内的妖血。

她找了他这么久，只是为了将那柄长刀送还给他，断了心中最后一点念想。

但是……

“大师，你既以入佛，为何还会动凡心？”

那声音咬牙切齿，带着怨愤和不甘，她瞪着裴文德，一眨不眨，像是要将他看出一个洞。

她不甘心，她不甘心！

她以为她的裴大哥遁入佛门，了却尘缘，无情无欲，但是他却在这座破庙，伴着一只鬼，以身饲他。

裴文德垂着眉眼，半分不为所动：“我本就在凡尘，何谈动了凡心？”

“那你……”梅咄咄逼人的道：“那你既然爱上了一个鬼，又为什么要入佛门？”

那张素白的脸终于有了一丝表情，他抬起眼睛，有些愧疚而又坚定的看着梅。

“佛法无边，易于修灵。”

梅难以置信的望着他，他竟……一点辩驳的意思都没有，梅苍白的嘴唇抖了抖：“你是为了他修佛？你是为了养鬼？”

裴文德叹了口气，他伸出手，似乎想去摸一摸梅的头发，却因为屏障停下了动作：“我欠他的，我以血骨养他，有什么不行。”

“你疯了……”梅喃喃道，纤细的声音低了下去，轻的不知道说给谁听：“你会死的，你会死的。”

裴文德笑了，淡淡的月光化作尘，洒在脸上，那抹笑似幻似真：“无妨。”

梅一瞬间脱了力，整个人像是没了生气。

“下山吧，别再来了。”

梅愣愣的望着他转身，头也不回的顺着山路走了，风将那白袍鼓吹起来，似乎能将那清瘦的人带走。

山林幽深，唯有那一抹白，义无反顾的踏入黑暗。

裴文德回到庙里，少年鬼王翘起一条腿坐在前殿的桌子上，手中拿着梅留下的那把长刀，漂亮的眉眼挑起，显得阴郁又不快。

“你为什么要把她的东西留下来？”

“这是我的刀，物归原主而已。”

少年鬼王唰的抽开刀鞘，仔细看了看锋利的刀刃，又利落的合上，他把刀抱在胸前，从桌子上跳下来，霸道的对裴文德说：“那现在这是我的了。”

“你喜欢，就给你。”裴文德并不在意，撇下鬼王往内室走。

那少年却不依不饶的跟着他：“我要刻上我的名字。”

裴文德推开门，将架子上的木盆取了下来，一回身，那固执的少年抱着双臂堵在门口，皱着眉道：“我要刻上我的名字。”

裴文德觉得有些好笑：“我说不许，你就不刻了吗？”

少年鬼王愣了下，顿时露出一副狠厉的表情：“你不准说不许！”

被他威胁的人毫不在意，伸手在那少年的脑袋上轻轻摸了一把，趁鬼王被他摸的愣神的时候，推开他朝后院走去。少年鬼王跟在他身后，粘人的像个凶悍的小野兽，他十分不讲道理，恶声恶气的说：“这山是我的，这庙是我的，这刀是我的，你也是我的。”

裴文德本不想理会他，但是本来打一盆水，活生生被他扰的洒了好几次，只好妥协的应了：“好，是你的。”

少年鬼王真的在刀上刻上了自己的名字，一个端端正正的嵬字。

他本用不着刀，即使跟着裴文德下山除妖，一双利爪也够了。但是他偏要裴文德给他做了个绳索，一天到晚背在身上，得意洋洋的在裴文德面前走来走去。

裴文德看着他意气风发的模样，也只是笑。

花开花落，春去冬来，梦像是失重了一般，跟着时光走的飞快。

少年鬼王越来越强大，裴文德就越来越衰弱。

此消彼长，裴文德知道自己的时间不多了。

他即使再清风云淡，再毫不在乎，也实在无法抵御满心的苦楚。

隐居在山上的一人一鬼，反倒有了些厮守的意思，常伴左右，耳鬓厮磨。只是裴文德一腔情愫无法诉说，让他心中发痛。

他试着对鬼王说过几次，但是那少年瞪着一双无辜的眼睛，怎么都不懂，久了，他也就不说了。

罢了，他懂与不懂，知与不知，又有什么关系？裴某对得起自己就行。

后来，他大限将至。

裴文德不再诵经念佛，他终日和少年鬼王在一处，那段时间，仿佛不是鬼王跟着他，而是他离不开鬼王。

走到哪都要看着，一眼都不忍漏下。

他是如此的难以割舍。

相处一日便少一日，多看一眼，便少一眼。

在情事上，裴文德也倾其所有。少年鬼王察觉到他的虚弱，有时候不敢动他，却被他笑着掩去，拉着他亲吻，将鬼王天生的暴虐之气引出。

他有时候会想，就这样被他揉碎了也好。

他越发的困倦，越发的疲惫，时常醒不过来。少年鬼王警觉起来，守在他身边，时不时的唤上他一声。

终于有一天，裴文德醒来的时候，难得的神清气爽，精神气力似乎都回来了，那张久日苍白的脸也带上一丝血色。

少年鬼王在他身边睡得正熟，被他起身的动作牵动，迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛。

裴文德摸了摸他的额头，沉声说：“我下山一趟，傍晚就回来，你在这里等我。”

似乎看他精神不错，少年鬼王应了声，懒散的翻了个身。

裴文德出门的时候，又回头看了一眼少年鬼王，幽深的像是要把那个少年人刻进眸子里。

裴文德再没回去。

留给赵云澜的记忆也到这里戛然而止。

7.

沈巍下了班还是去了趟超市，晚市的蔬菜其实已经不太新鲜，他还是尽量挑了些还算好的，拎着些鱼虾排骨慢悠悠走在回家的路上。

既然赵云澜说会迟一些，他也就尽量放慢了脚步。超市就在龙城大学和家之间，满打满算，就算他再慢，也最多用上半个小时，到家的时候，果然还是太早。

蒸了一份虾，炒了两盘素菜，做了赵云澜喜欢的糖醋排骨，他嗜甜，沈巍还多放了点糖，将排骨熬成漂亮的颜色。

菜放在锅里备着，等赵云澜回来，稍微热一下就可以端上桌。

沈巍换了身家居服，拿了本书在沙发上坐下来，做一件他经常做的事，安静的等赵云澜回来。

平时就算赵云澜偶尔应酬，不在家里吃饭，他也会把自己随便吃点，把饭菜温着，等人回来再哄着他一起吃，每次在酒桌上，那家伙总是光喝酒不吃饭。

沈巍看了三次表，时针指到八点，赵云澜还是没有回来。

又过了半个小时，沈巍有点等不及了，正想着要不要打个电话过去，锁孔转动的声音响起，赵云澜推开门走了进来。

沈巍放下手中的书，站起来迎上去：“回来了？”

对面的人大步走向他，一把将他拥进怀里，力道大的让他踉跄的后退了两步，才堪堪将人接住。

“云澜？”沈巍不明所以，轻轻揽住赵云澜的后背，拍了拍：“怎么了？”

赵云澜一副勒筋断骨般的架势，像是要把他锁在自己怀里揉碎，填进血肉，过了好一会，他才松开了些，带着胡须的下巴在沈巍脖颈上亲昵的蹭，蹭的沈巍痒，他无奈的想躲，又被赵云澜紧紧搂住，根本躲不开，他只能好脾气的低声喊他：“云澜……”

赵云澜是个太过剔透聪明的人，有些事情他稍微琢磨一下，就几乎想透了。

沈巍不会撒谎。

他的记忆也没出错。

只能说阴差阳错，裴文德以血燃之，真的将沈巍的半分神格聚于人世间，所以沈巍半梦半醒，鬼王也精魄不整，很多事不懂不解，无心无情。

一切全凭那一盏魂灯，维系裴文德和鬼王之间的纠葛。

裴文德死了，魂灯无血养芯，迟早会灭，等魂灯灭的那一天，也就是沈巍醒来的时候。

大梦一场空，什么都没了。

“那一世，”赵云澜呓语似的开了口：“奈何桥头你见了我，和我说话了吗？”

沈巍愣了愣，恍然间时光倒流，穿回那古老的时代。

裴文德一袭白袍，不知为何会削发为僧，双手合十的站在桥头，不知道在等谁，被鬼差百般催促都不肯过桥，他又背着平妖的万千功德，没人敢强行押他。

沈巍站的很远，静静地看着他，不知过了多久，他的眼睛冷淡的望过来，似乎也看到了他。

裴文德对着他的方向望了一会，像是突然放下了执拗，转身走上奈何桥，看起来一身轻松，无所顾虑。

“没有，”沈巍说：“只是远远的看了一眼，你就走了。”

赵云澜轻轻颤了一下，收拢双臂，将怀里的人拥的更紧了些。

赵云澜明白。

他和裴文德是一个人，一样的通透。

裴文德远远的望向沈巍一眼，就知道沈巍是沈巍，不再是那个山中与他相伴的小鬼王。

前尘往事，到此为止了。

裴文德一生过得仓促，8岁喝下妖血，加入缉妖司，在黑暗与血中穿行，周而复始，没有终点。

直到遇见沈巍，像天空终于裂了一道缝，有光丝丝缕缕的泄下。

之后8年，他寻找了三年，相伴了五年。

遗憾是有的，但是直至殒身，他都不曾后悔。

但是为什么像一壶熬了几百年的苦酒，活生生浇在赵云澜心口，让整颗心都泡在里面，苦的他疼。

沈巍察觉到赵云澜在发抖，那细瘦的脊柱在自己掌心中不停的颤抖，他才真的急了，用力把人拉开想去看他的脸：“你到底……唔……”

赵云澜没让他看到自己的脸，火热的唇舌送了上去，唇齿相接，好像就没那么苦了。

沈巍本来还在推拒，想把人拉开，好好地问问清楚，却被火热的气息绕了满脸，推搡着往床上带。

衣服凌乱的散了一地。

赵云澜不停地吻他，从额头到眼睛，到削薄的嘴唇。

他把沈巍推倒在床上，伸长手去拿床头的润滑剂，湿淋淋的倒了满手，坐在沈巍腰上抬起臀，把手指往自己后面探去。粗糙的开拓两下，赵云澜扶住沈巍滚烫的下体，往臀缝里送。

“嘶……”即使他后面已经习惯了性事，这么随便的弄两下，还是难以适应，只独独吞了个头部，就怎么都坐不下去。

沈巍一把掐住他的大腿，将他的腰往上托：“干什么？这么弄会受伤的……”

赵云澜却不听，像是非要疼似的，叉开的双腿颤抖着，硬是往下一次次的坐，狭窄的甬道被一点点撑开，又胀又疼，直到他完完全全吞下去，疼的冷汗直流。

不仅是汗，还有不知道什么时候淌下来的眼泪。

那修长的双眼通红，眼泪混着汗往下滴，赵云澜看着沈巍笑：“宝贝儿……你太大了，疼啊……”

“你……”沈巍刚开口，就被赵云澜捧着脸吻住，将他满腔的困惑堵在唇舌里。

赵云澜边吻他，边晃起腰动起来，狭窄紧致的甬道里头翻江倒海，痉挛的把火热的性器往里头吸。

赵云澜总能像最汹涌火热的浪潮，将沈巍整个裹在里面，起伏扭动的窄腰如蛇一般滑腻，让沈巍用力掐住，立刻留下青紫的痕迹，他扶着那腰催促着他起伏，直到赵云澜腿根发酸，膝盖发软，再也撑不住，求着他来。

沈巍一翻身将人压在下面，握着他的盆骨发狠的抽弄。

赵云澜今天有些不一样，他喊着疼，却让沈巍用力，眼泪流了满脸，不让他停，毫无顾忌的放纵。一次又一次的纠缠着沈巍的性器，勾着腿弯，蜷着脚趾，像干涸的湖中弹跳的鱼，几近濒死的艳丽。

他不停地喊着沈巍的名字，叫着“巍”，时扬时平。

两个人折腾到了半夜，直到饥肠辘辘的赵云澜再也受不住，眼前发黑的几乎要晕过去，早就哭哑了的嗓子轻声求饶：“媳妇儿……老婆，大宝贝儿，受不住了……”

沈巍体贴的放过了赵云澜，在他湿漉漉的额角亲了亲：“我去给你把饭菜热了，你起来吃点。”

说着他套上条裤子，赤着脚朝厨房走去。

赵云澜侧躺在床上望着那背对着他的身影，不轻不重的叹了口气。所以说在赵云澜这儿，没什么事儿是不能用性爱解决的，酣畅淋漓的折腾一通，好歹是让他心里没那么难受了。

赵云澜终于知道沈巍的苦，即使也许只及其十分之一，百分之一，千分之一，赵云澜也多多少少能体会到了。

什么叫苦上心头，却也半分说不出口。

沈巍与他上下五千年，沈巍生世寻他，找他，在暗中伴着他，他却什么都不知道。

唯一一世，他清晰的记得过往，耗尽骨血去为他，却成了沈巍一场梦，醒来就什么都没了。对沈巍来说，裴文德的那一世也许并无不同，他们只是匆匆见过，说过几句话。

“云澜，”沈巍回过身：“起来去冲个澡，马上吃饭。”

赵云澜汗津津的滚了一圈，对着沈巍回了个懒洋洋的笑：“好。”

8.

也许沈巍说得对，有些事情，不知道就算了，说出来只不过给另一个人徒增烦恼，往事已矣，就算再怎么追忆，也是回不来的。

而且他的那一世，就算有再多遗憾和苦楚，留在他梦中印象最深的，反倒是一个寻常的夏天。

院子里的洋槐树开了花，一阵风卷过，把香气送进殿内，惊动了潜心诵经的裴文德。

他回头去看，门窗不知道什么时候被全部打开，正对着窗户的洋槐树上躺着一个黑衣少年，他一只手撑着脑袋，百无聊赖的晃着腿，衣袖轻轻一挥，就卷起一股风，把细碎的花瓣和香气往殿内送。

洋洋洒洒的铺了整个屋子。

fin.


End file.
